Fatal Frame 3: So Miserable
by mana massacre
Summary: Songfic featuring Rei Kurosawa and Yuu Asou.


Pretending not to notice,  
I gazed far outside a small window.  
The voice of an angel fills the sky,  
Embraced by the wind.

_Rei Kurosawa studied the various forms of raindrops falling from the sky. It seemed as if the sky was crying itself. Crying... This thought brought moisture to the young woman's eyes as well. Just how long has it been since she saw a clear, bright sky? Ever since the accident, perhaps... The accident that shattered her dreams, her future, her soul..._

The noise reflected in your eyes mean nothing.  
Now it's just, "a trick of sweet time,"  
I whispered to the sky.

_Yuu Asou. That was his name. He smiled softly at Rei, "Slow down, love." He whispered to her, nervously clutching the handle above the window of the passenger seat. Rei smiles back, adding some pressure onto the brake, slowling the vehicle a tiny bit. Then came a sharp curve in the road. Rei felt her head bang against the ceiling, and she heard Yuu cry out in pain. Then, nothing..._

Around and around, in the time left behind,  
I am now, so miserable.  
I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall,  
Laughing softly...

_Rei felt some sort of throbbing inside her, an almost sickening feeling. She moves away from the window, letting herself slide down the wall, water pouring out of her eyes. It was the pain of knowing that she was responsible for the death of the only man she ever truly loved that kills her slowly. It was like a disease, infecting a small corner of her heart, then spreading... Consuming..._

My feelings will never reach you... I'll put them in a sigh.

_Unable to release all of her tears, she simply stifles them, like she had been doing for the past few weeks. Her nails dig into the flesh of her soft arms, bringing blood. The emotional pain of knowing that he's not here anymore was so much more acute than the simple sting of cutting her skin. And it doesn't go away... It simply stays there, tearing at her soul._

Bathed in the cold wind, imagining these feelings night after night...  
The melody I hum softly is etched in time and disappears.  
I can't forget the sadness that will I can never go back.  
Even now, I can't dye myself with these swaying emotions...  
And my body is about to break.

_The cold air sways the subtle blue curtains hanging in front of the window, blocking the view of the moon. It cradles Rei in a soft embrace, and Rei wraps her arms around herself, closing her eyes, pretending that he was still here. She was unable of even whispering his name to herself, and that just made the pain that much worse. He's not here anymore, and she had to accept that. But she couldn't bring herself to. She had to hold on to whatever memories were left of him, she had to remember... For his sake._

Where can I go so that the sadness of being alone will disappear?  
"I h a v e t o m o r r o w."

_Rei climbs onto the bed where Yuu's living body once rested. She presses her face into the pillow, taking in the indistinct scent of him. The scent that still lingered in the sheets that Rei refused to let Miku wash. The scent of his body, his cologne... Everything... The tears gather again behind her eyes, as she swallows quietly, the taste of sadness in her mouth..._

Around and around, in the time left behind,  
I am now so miserable.  
I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall,  
Laughing softly...  
So miserable...

_She digs her manicured nails into the sheets, careful not to destroy them. She remembered the time when they went shopping for furniture, a smile on their faces, happy that they could finally start a life together. Yuu had bought these sheets because they were blue, Rei's favorite color. She smiled through the tears, imagining that he was here, cradling her within his arms, protecting her..._

Deeper, going deeper, into an almost forgotten dream...  
I am now so miserable.  
I loved you too much, and you are now on the other side of the wall,  
Laughing softly...

_Rei lets go of all the bad thoughts, pushing them away into a corner of her mind. She knows they'll be back by tomorrow morning, back to torment her again. But for now, just for now, she'll remain attached to the good times. She almost feels his warm body pressing against hers, like the last embrace they shared..._

My feelings will never reach you...  
I'll put them in a sigh.

_Sighing softly, she lets herself fall asleep, entangled in the memories of him. These are the memories that keep her alive, the feeling of knowing that he, in fact, loved her at the time of his death. These are the memories that save her for the time being, but will ultimately destroy her in the long run. _


End file.
